Destinies Broken Heart
by UsakoKou
Summary: Angel finds out about Buffy's death and doesn't deal with it well. [Complete]
1. The Truth Hurts

_Destiny's Broken heart_[1/?]  
Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own them.  
Summery: Probably same as the others that will be floating around where Angel finds out about Buffy   
Spoilers: Some Weight of the World.  
Rating: If you watch the show you can read this.

*** 

    _'It's not that serious! It can't be that serious...I would have sensed it...'_ "Willow...what exactly happend to Buffy?"  
    Angel walked over to Willow the others following close behind.  
    "Buffy's...she's..." Willow choked on the words as she looked into Angel's sad eyes.  
    "No, no Buffy's fine..." Angel walked onto the next room resting his hands on the reception desk. As he glanced back to the group he saw Cordelia crying into Wesleys arms. "Did NONE of you even HEAR ME?!" Angel yelled.  
    "BUFFY-IS-FINE!" Angel swipped his hands along the desk knocking everything to the floor.  
    Willow looked onto Angel walking up behind him tears falling from her eyes. "Angel...please..."  
    "No!! I refuse to believe it! Buffy wouldn't leave me without saying good-bye don't you get it?!!" Angels' hands ripped through the air as he tore from the room and up the stairs.  
    "What do we do Wes? I've never seen him like this..." Cordelia said brushing the still falling tears from her eyes.  
    "I wish I knew Cordy...I wish I knew..." 

*** 

    Angel sat, then stood, then sat, then paced. "She's not dead...she's not.." Angel ran his fingers along the phone. "I'll call her...yeah...and we'll talk...I'll hear her voice and all will be well again...I'll show them..." Just as he picked up the receiver he noticed a quick green flash on it's base.  
    Placing the receiver back into it's cradle, Angel slowly pressed the button.  
-You have one new messages- Angel sat down on the side of his bed as he waited for the tape to play the message.  
    _"Angel? Where are you? I was hoping you'd be there so I could have told you this in person instead of to your machine. Well i have to make this quick...Spike is waiting downstairs...long story. Well tonight is the big night, we're gonna face Glory...they already have Dawn. I don't know what I'm gonna do Angel...if she's activated...the only way to stop hell from breaking loose would be to kill Dawn and I can't kill the one person I love more then anything, again. So I'm gonna do everything in my power to stop it. That is part of the reason why I am calling. Glory is the toughest enemy I have ever faced. I'm so affraid none of us are going to make it through this...so promise me something...come here to Sunnydale and check on us? I said I was gonna make this short wasn't I? Well I better go...in case I don't see ya...Good-bye my Angel.....Oh and Angel...I love you."_  
    Tears fell from Angels' eyes as he heard her speak those words. "No Buffy!" Angel sank into his matress. "She...she said...she said goodbye..." Angel stood and walked to his bookshelves pushing everything off and throwing the books across the room. "SHE SAID GOOD-BYE!!! WHY?!?!"  
    Angel proceeded to destroy his room, all but his phone, until there was a soft knock on the door. "Angel?" It was Willow...  
    "Go Away!"  
    "Please Angel...you can't be this way...do you think Buffy would want you to feel like this?" Angel walked to the door slowly pulled it open.  
    "How exactly am I supposed to act? Am I supposed to just go on with my life knowing the only reason I was fighting for redemption is gone?! What do I do now Willow?" Angel sank to his knees crying. "What am I fighting for?"  
    Willow shed more tears as she knelt down wrapping her arms around the weaping vampire. "I don't know how to take away the hurt Angel, and I can't say it's gonna get better soon cause I'd by lying...but please don't let Buffy be looking down on you to see you hurting like this. It would break her heart..."  
    "She said good-bye to me Will...she said good-bye..."Angel coiled his arms around himself as he cried.  
    "When? When did she say good-bye?"  
    "She called...but I wasn't here...I wasn't here for her!"  
    "Angel, you couldn't have known something like this was gonna happen..." Willow looked up at his phone. "Would you mind if I played the message?"  
    "Do whatever you want I don't care anymore." Angel stood walking over to his bed pushing all the junk off it before curling up in a ball as he heard Buffy's voice once again filling his room. When the tape stopped Angel kept his back to WIllow. "Tell me what happened..."  
    "Dawn was activated as the key...meaning the walls seperating all the different dimensions was happening. Buffy sacreficed herself in order to save Dawn. We found her body at the bottom of the tower laying on a pile of rubble...There was nothing we could do...The demensional tear alone was enough to...to..."  
    "Kill her..."Angel finished.  
    "Yes." Willow looked away then back to Angel. "Angel, come back to Sunnydale with me, for the service."  
    "You know I can't go..."  
    "No Angel...you can, besides we are having the service at night so you and Spike can go. So please...come with me."  
    "I don't know, I just need some time..." Angel pulled his legs tighter to his chest as he barried his face into his pillow.  
    "Okay, but I'm leaving tonight, I will be waiting. I still want to talk to Cordeila and Wesley..." Willow stood and slowly shut the door leaving Angel alone with his thoughts. 

*** 

    A few hours later Angel was walking down the stairs where he found Cordelia, Wesley and Willow sitting quietly on the couch. When everyone looked up at him Angel ran his fingers carelessly through his hair. "I'm ready..." 

*** 

    The ride to Sunnydale felt like the longest trip as he and Wesley followed Willow and Cordelia in his car. The entire drive was taken in silence as all eyes peered over the coming night horizons.  
    Willow pulled up beside Buffy's house wih Angel following suit. The group quietly walked into the Summers home where the rest of the gang was alreay assembled.  
    Angel stood back as everyone exchanged hugs before walking over to Dawn. Without an exchange of words Angel held the weaping Dawn in his embrace. Dawn cried into his chest as he tried his hardest to comfort her. "I'm sorry Dawn..."Angel said into her ear.  
    "I'm just glad you came. She would have wanted you to be. Though she wouldn't say it to me, she missed you..."  
    Angel only nodded giving her one tight hug before pulling away.  
    "I'm sorry Angel." Angel turned only to be faced with Spike. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." A tear fell from the bleach blond vampires eye.  
    "It's nobodys fault..." Giles quickly replied. "Buffy did the only thing she thought she could do..." Everyone nodded in agreement to Giles statment. "Angel, the service is going to be this Friday night at 8:30."  
    "Thank you..." Angel turned and walked through the kitchen and out the back door and sat down quietly on the porch. 

TBC?   
Your feedback determines.


	2. Drastic Measures

_Destiny's Broken heart_[2/?]  
Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own them.  
Summery: Probably same as the others that will be floating around where Angel finds out about Buffy   
Spoilers: Some Weight of the World.  
Rating: If you watch the show you can read this.  
Notes: I'd like to thank everyone for all the great feedback on my story it really means alot to me!! So this part is dedicated to all of you. 

*** 

    "Ashes to Ashes...Dust to Dust." The priest finished his soft prayer as he waved his hand over the lowered casket. Angel and the others looked on their eyes filled with pain.  
    Slowly they began to back away. Spike with his arm drapped along Dawn's shoulder. "Come on pet. Lets get you home..."  
    "But what about him?" Dawn looked in the direction of Angel who stood watching the men cover his love.  
    "He may be here awhile, we should let him be alone with her."  
    "Why are you doing this?"  
    "Doing what luv?"  
    "Being so nice to him, you were never this fond of him before."  
    "As much as I hate to admit it that poof is the only one of us besides you your sister really loved. Because of that I'm cutting him some slack."  
    "Oh.." A careless tear burned down Dawn's cheek as she leaned into Spike. "What is gonna become of me Spike? I have nobody left."  
    "That's not true, you have Giles and the gang. Plus I promised your sister I would protect you until the end of the world, so you have me too."  
    "Where will I stay?"  
    "Probably with Giles...He's trying to get custody of you." Spike and Dawn walked out of the cemetary as they continued to talk. 

*** 

    Angel kneeled on the fully barried grave his fingers rolling through the slab off grass they threw over the dirt. Angel cried bringing his hands up past his neck and held his own head down. "No I won't let you end like this!" Angel threw the grass aside and started clawing at the dirt with his bare hands.     Hours passed as his bleeding hands continued to tear through the dirt. He could smell daylight coming but he refused to allow Buffy to even spend one night under the ground. His fingers screamed in pain but he refused to stop. As Angel tore through the ground his fingers bound back when they hit something hard. 

_Our love holds now bounds.  
Not even time can stop us.  
Neither Death nor God will hold us apart.  
Though Destiny has other plans._

    Angel shoved the dirt up and cleared the top of the casket when he reached over and grabbed the corner and pulled with all his strength when he felt it start to move he pulled harder as the door snapped in half. Buffy lay there her eyes closed her blond hair flowing gently over her face. Angel slowly reached down and pulled her from her cage. 

_I've fought beside you  
I've cried on your shoulder  
But the one thing I can't do...  
Is live my life without you._

    Angel cradled Buffy in his arms and pulled both of them out of the grave. Sitting down Angel held the limp Buffy in his arms crying the tears running down his cheek and falling onto Buffy. Even in her death Angel thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
    Smelling sunrise coming closer Angel stood up with Buffy held gently in his arms. Taking to a quick run Angel ran to his car and quickly placed Buffy in the passenger seat and got in himself and quickly threw up the top.

_By the Powers that Be  
Our lives have twisted and turned  
But our love has never wavered  
Even after death_

    The black Plymouth Belvedere tore along the freeway as the sun started to shimmer in the distance. Looking at a near-by sign he saw LA 7 miles. 

_We have survived every obstacle  
We have overcome all odds  
But this...  
This is unbearable._

Angel pulled his car out in front of the Post office and quickly went into the underground tunnel. The last he knew there was nobody there but he couldn't help it, he was determined to get through. Finishing up with the quick conjuring spell he walked up to the wall and yelled. "I beseech access to the knowing ones!" But there was no response. "Please somebody!! I beseech access too..." Angel was interrupted when the door turned to light giving him access.   
    Hunching over Angel picked up Buffy and walked through the door to come across and empty room. Looking around there was only one place for him to go. With Buffy cradled in his arms Angel walked down the long passage set out before him. 

*** 

Okay this chapter is weird I admit it -lol- The poem that goes through it is by me. TBC? Feedback will determine.


	3. A New Quest

_Destinies Broken heart_[3/?]  
Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own them.  
Summery: Probably same as the others that will be floating around where Angel finds out about Buffy   
Spoilers: Some Weight of the World and The Gift.  
Rating: If you watch the show you can read this.  
Distrobution:If you want it take it but tell me where you are putting it  
Notes: I'd like to thank everyone for all the great feedback on my story it really means alot to me!! So this part is dedicated to all of you. If you would like past chapters they can be found at [http://home.dencity.com/passionsfever/][1]  
Notes 2: The song that has a small appearence in the beginning is "How Can I Not Love You" by Joy Enriquez 

*** 

_ //Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love each other  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know\\_

    Angel carried Buffy through the passage that only seemed to get longer and longer. It seemed like he was constantly wanting to stop and take a break but his pain wouldn't let him. Though the path set before him just seemed to go on forever with no real sign of even stopping. 

_ //How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories   
How do I not miss you when you are gone\\_

    Angel leaned against the wall for a second to rest his arms as he placed Buffy gently at his feet. Kneeling over her he brushed careless strands of hair out of her eyes. "I'll bring you back to me Buffy..." Angel stretched his arms and gently picked her pack up and once again started his quest down the long unwavering passage.  
    Hours seemed to have past when he started hearing whispers and voices causing Angel to turn quickly. But when he looked there was always nothing there...just white marble started out before him for as long as he could see. "Hello?" Then he heard it...a giggle. Angel turned toward the sound but again there was nothing. Shaking it off Angel started back in the direction he was heading when the giggling and whispers seemed to just get louder as he progressed. 

_ //Cannot trip, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
What we no longer long\\_

    The walls around Angel seemed as if they were beginning to melt a way for vines of ivy seemed to be reaching out along the walls. Angel's chocolate brown eyes took in all his surroundings as he began to see shadows beginning to move behond the walls. Why all of a sudden he was getting the option to see through the walls he wasn't to sure but it had to mean one thing. He was almost there.  
    Angel stopped when he saw the hall suddenly stop before him. He could have sworn there was still a great distance for him to go, but the walls just stopped. Taking a quick step down Angel found himself feeling like he was thrust back into Roman times. Everyone was wearing toga style clothing and some even had vines of ivy wrapped around their heads.  
    Angel was startled when a little girl with her blond hair up in pig tails pulled gently on his coat. Looking down he looked own into small pools of green and watched as she started pulling him. Taking her que Angel walked behind her with her tiny fingers still entwined in his leather jacket. "What...?" Angel was quickly interrupted when the little girl held her finger up to her lips motioning for him to remain silent. 

_ //How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories   
How do I not miss you when you are gone//_

    The little girl lead him down a golden path where he found himself standing at a Roman style temple with gold trimming along the steps and pillars. When they reached the girls stopped and smiply pointed at the closed doors before turning and running in the opposite direction where she quickly joined a group of little children who sat and watched him as he proceeded.  
    Angel looked back to the people as they watched him before using his foot to gently open the doors into the temple. His eyes grew wide with the splendors he saw before him. Everything he layed eyes on was laced with gold even the carpet his feet rested upon. Slowly Angel preceeded up the carpet his eyes still searching out the wonders he saw before him when he came to a large, ornate, room with six similarly dressed people sat before him in large golden thrones. Like the Oracles they were gold in color with blue patterns flowing over their bodies.  
    "Come before us lower being." Which one talked Angel was unsure since the voice seemed to boom everywhere at once. Swallowing hard Angel stepped forward.  
    "Who...?" Angel started but was quickly cut off.  
    "SILENCE! Lower being you are not to talk unless we ask for your words. We are the collective. We as you have come to know us are the powers that be. We control and see all. We know why you are here." Angel circled as the voice seemed to boom around the room intensifing his confusion. "Now lower being, you want to bargin for the life of one Buffy Summers, but we must ask you...do you know what you ask?"

_ //How can I not love you  
Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we no longer long\\_

    "I know only what I want." Angel answered firmly.  
    "You are very curious lower being. This is twice now you have come for yourself."  
    "No this is not like that at..." Angel's mouth kept moving but he heard no voice exiting his lips.   
    "We did not ask for you to speak. You came before us in the past about turning you back into a warrior, now you beg for the life of a former Slayer. Now we will repeat our question. Do you know what you ask?"  
    "Like I said before I know only what I want. If you could turn me back I'm sure you can find a way to bring Buffy back."  
    "What if the Slayer doesn't want to return with you?"  
    "I don't understand..."  
    "When ones soul leave the body it goes to another, though be it somewhere else. How do you know she won't want to leave the life she is in now?"  
    "I don't know, but that is a chance I'll have to take. I'll do anything."  
    "We will strike a bargin with you. You will be sent to her current reality. With only the memory that you are searching for your love. But you will be stripped of your powers and the memories of why you are looking and who exactly it is you are looking for."  
    "I don't understand."  
    "You will not know why you are looking for Buffy...but you will know to look for her...something inside of you is going to keep you on your quest...you will have 2 weeks to find your Slayer and win her heart. If you fail you will return to this reality with no memoriy of the Slayer at all. Is that something you are willing to risk?"  
    "I will risk anything for her."  
    "It is done." All six beings saved their hand and the energy in the room began to swirl around Angel and Buffy as a large flash filled the room. "Good luck" the collective whispered as Angel disappeared. 

*** 

    "Angel come on we are gonna be late for the show?" Angel ran a brush through his hair as his sister stood tapping her foot in the doorway to the bathroom. "What is with you, I swear you are the only guy I know who sill sit in front of the mirror for hours."  
    "I'm not sure Ashen but there is just something about a mirror." Angel winked as he grabbed his three-quarter leather duster and followed his sister out of the house. "What are we seeing today anyway?"  
    "I don't know mom and dad just said to meet them at the theater. So I'm hoping it is a new release." Ashen smiled as her dark brown eyes peered out from under her dark brown bangs. "Besides it can't be as bad as the movie we saw last week with them."  
    "No kidding." Angel laughed as he hopped into his car his sister getting in on the passanger side. 

*** 

    Angel and Ashen walked up to the movie theater waiting for their parents to show when Angel backed up hitting someone. "Oh sorry..." When he turned around he found a short blond with light green eyes looking up ath im. "I'm sorry..."  
    "It's okay, now harm done."  
    "Buffy are you okay?" A man with short blond hair ran up behind Buffy catching her off guard.  
    "Sure Mark we just bumped into each other no big deal." Mark wrapped his arm around Buffy and walked into the movie theater leaving Angel looking on with a look of confusion.     "Angel? Are you okay?" Ashen asked.  
    "Sure...fine." Angel ran his fingers through is spikey hair when he saw his parents coming up the walk. 

*** 

Well there is the end of part 3.  
TBC?? Your feed back decides.

   [1]: http://home.dencity.com/passionsfever/



	4. A New Friend and Cryptic Messages

_Destinies Broken heart_[4/?]  
Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own them.  
Summery: Probably same as the others that will be floating around where Angel finds out about Buffy   
Spoilers: Some Weight of the World and The Gift.  
Rating: If you watch the show you can read this.  
Distrobution:If you want it take it but tell me where you are putting it  
Notes: I'd like to thank everyone for all the great feedback on my story it really means alot to me!! So this part is dedicated to all of you. If you would like past chapters they can be found at [http://home.dencity.com/passionsfever/][1]  
Notes2: Sorry it took me so long to get this part up, I was on a 3 week vication from school. Then I lost my internet connection do to lack of a driver for my Ethernet card.  
Note3: The song in this chapter of the fic is "Please Remember" by Leanne Rimes which can be found on the Coyote Ugly soundtrack. 

***** 

    Angel walked with his sister on their way home from the movie his thoughts still on that blonde he bumped into on the way in.  
    "And of course you can't deny it right?" Ashen asked.  
    "Uh...yeah sure..." Angel shoved his hands into his pockets not having the slightest idea what his sister had just asked him.  
    "I mean I don't think I have ever seen an actor as hot as Vin Diesel...I mean right?" When Ashen realized her brother wasn't paying attention her face contorted into a evil smirk. "Don't you think he is just the hottest thing to walk this planet?"  
    "Yeah..."  
    "Now how can you hide your crush from your twin sister that just isn't right you know."  
    "Yeah..."  
    Rolling her eyes in annoyance Ashen smacked her brother in the back of the head. "Would you pay attention already? I'm sick of having a one sided converstation! I probably could have had you sell me your car for a nickel if I kept it up long enough! What are you thinking about anyway?"  
    Angel rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Ashen, "That girl..."  
    "What girl?"  
    "That one I bumped into earlier tonight."  
    "What about her?"  
    "I don't know I just have this feeling I have seen her before...but I can't explain it. It was one of those feelings that I can't explain..."  
    "Angel I think you are loosing it..." Ashen smiled as she started moving down the sidewalk Angel quickly catching up with her. The two walked in in silence until they got to their place when they broke off to do their own thing.  
    Angel walked up the stairs to his room and fall back onto his bed staring at the ceiling, his eyes slowly drifing closed.

***** 

_//Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget   
the memories we made\\_

    "Angel what are you doing here?" Angel whipped around in a circle unknowing where the voice was coming from.  
    "Angel you're late."  
    "Angel where are you?"  
    "Angel I miss you..."  
    "Angel don't leave me."  
    "Angel I just wanted to call and say...good-bye."  
    Angel turned in the darkness the same voice repeating the phrases over and over but it's source was unknown to him. "Who are you?"  
    "Angel don't be funny...you know who I am..."  
    "Just 20th Century Me..."  
    "Angel, I'm sorry..."  
    "Angel...I love you..."  
    "Please tell me who you are!!" Angel demanded as she ran into the darkness.

_//Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you   
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine   
while we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me\\_

    Angel fell to his knees pleading the unknown voice to tell him who she was but there was never and answer...all he got were criptic replies followed by even more confusing statments. Whoever she was she knew him, but he had never left anybody. Nothing even sounded familiar to him. Angel turned quickly when he saw a flash of light skip past him all he caught was a flash of blond hair and it was gone. "Who are you?!"   
    "She doesn't understand you..." This voice was different, male.  
    "What do you mean?"  
    "Geez what is it with you? Don't you understand english...she doesn't understand you. How much more complicated can that simple statment get?"  
    "Well who is she?"  
    "That is up to you to find out...I can't help you with that. I will tell you this, you only have two weeks to figure it out...the mission, of sorts is up for you to decipher. As time passes maybe it will completely come back to you...Lets hope it does or...she will be lost." The voice started to fade when Angel yelled to him but there was no response.

_//Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away   
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time   
I'll never know again\\_

***** 

    As soon as the darkness turned into day Angel found himself under a tree at his university. He looked around the dream sticking in his head. When a shadow crept up on him. Glancing up he saw his best friend standing over him. He smiled as he pushed himself up off the ground.  
    "Did you fall asleep again. How much sleep does one guy need...first you slept all through class then you fall asleep out here on the lawn. You're not gonna make in any of your classes if you don't stay awake."  
    "That's not true Spike, and you know it. But I had this weird dream..it was about...actually it wasn't really about much of anything...this girl cept saying things to me..."  
    "Ooh?? Angel having a dream about girls...what does she look like?"  
    "I don't know..."  
    "What do you mean you don't know?? How can you have a dream about a girl and not know what she looks like?!"  
    "It's because I couldn't see her...all I saw was her blond hair."  
    "Well what type of stuff was she saying to you then? Don't tell me you forgot!"  
    "It was just a bunch of cryptic talk bits and pieces of sentances that didn't seem to go with the other."  
    "Well I don't know what to tell you Angel, just seems to me that you were having one of them random dreams of confusion."  
    "I think it's more than that Spike, it seemed so real...the things she was saying...I feel as if I've heard them before...but then they feel unfamiliar again...It's weird."  
    "No you're weird Angel..."  
    "Angel!, Spike! You have to see the new girl that just transfered here! I was at the registrars office scheduling for next semester and she was there! All I can say is gorgeous!"  
    "That's great Dom, but did you get a name or anything?"  
    "Yeah, Buffy...Buffy Summers."  
    Angel stood staring blankly at Dominic as he said the name. "Angel! Angel what's wrong?"  
    "Nothing..." Angel replied shaking himself out of it. "Listen I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat at Jimmy's I'll catch you later."  
    "What's up with him Spike?" Dom asked.     "Nothing, that's just Angel though he's certainly getting weirder." Spike laughed as he turned away and walked in the opposite direction. 

***** 

_//Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me_\

    "Buffy..."  
    "Buffy...I'm leaving..."  
    "Buffy...I love you..."  
    "Buffy...what's happening?"  
    "Buffy, you're hurt..."  
    "Buffy, don't...not when I'm like this..."  
    "Buffy, I'm sorry..."  
    "And Buffy...I don't like him..."

_//Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me_

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
and how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
And I knew that you had me\\ 

    Buffy jumped in her chair when someone tapped her lightly on her shoulder. "Ms. Summers, wake up please...Ms. Summers!" Buffy looked up and founder herself face to face with her Professor.     "I'm sorry, really I am..." Buffy looked around the room finding it empty as she quickly began gathering her things.  
    "This is not the way to start your first day of school Ms. Summers."  
    "I know Professor, it won't happen again." Draping her bag over he shoulder she quickly left the room. As she exited the room she bumped in someone who was carrying a small pizza box. "Oh...I'm sorry..." Buffy looked up and saw the same young man she bumped into the night before at the movies.  
    "You now this has to be fate or something, this is the second time we have bumped into each other."  
    "Yes believe me I never expected it to happen again. I'm Buffy..." Buffy casually extended her hand toward the man her azure eyes never leaving his brown ones.  
    "Angel..." Angel took her hand and shook with a sense of familiarity, but quickly shook it off.  
    "I know we just met, but Angel, I swear I have seen you somewhere before..." Buffy looked down waiting for him to walk away saying how crazy she was.  
    "That is so weird I felt the same thing last night!"  
    "Really?"  
    "Yeah it was weird...Well...I...you wanna get together sometime?"  
    "I can't..."  
    "I'm sorry...your boyfriend right?"  
    "Actually...he's my husband..."  
    "Your husband!?! How old are you?"  
    "I'm only 21..."  
    "Wow you married early..."  
    "Yeah we married when I was 18..."  
    "Why did you marry so young?"  
    "It's a long story."  
    "I understand...well listen you are welcome to hang around with me and my friends whenever you want...I better get to class..." Angel quickly shoved past her hiding his disappointment as he made his way down the hall. Buffy watched him until he turned around the corner her eyes filled with sadness.

***** 

    "She's what?!"  
    "I'm telling you Spike, Buffy is married..."  
    "But she looks young" Dom said from the back.  
    "She is young, she's only 21."  
    "Now how did you manage to get this information?"     "She told me Dom."  
    "Uh huh, sure."  
    "I'm serious! She bumped into me when she was coming out of one of her classes."  
    "Yeah, yeah, I believe you." 

***** 

    Angel drove down the road when he saw Buffy walking. Honking his horn he pulled over and rolled down the passenger side window. "Hey Buffy, you need a ride?"  
    "No I really shouldn't."  
    "Come one it's just a simple ride home...do you really think your husband would mind that much?"  
    "Well...you don't really know him..."  
    "Please, just let me give you a ride home...gives me a chance to get to know you better..."  
    "Oh...okay..." Hesitating Buffy got into the car as pointed the directions he had to go to get to her place. Though it was a quick trip the two talked about each other and their lives, but when Angel pulled up to her place he knew there was something she left out of the stories.  
    "Mommie!" A little girl with blond pig tails came running out to Buffy as she got out of the car.  
    "Mia." Buffy scooped her up into her arms and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then she looked at Angel as he came walking around. "See long story." The smile on Buffy's face as she held Mia told Angel everything.  
    "Momma...who dis?"  
    "This is Mommy's friend Angel."  
    "Angel...where your wings?."  
    Angel began to laugh at the question. "I don't have any wings. What's your name?"  
    "I Mia." Mia held her little hand out to him and he sofly shook it and smiled. "She's adorable Buffy..."     "Thank you. Well I better go...the sitter probably wants to get paid. Thanks for the ride." She put Mia down holding her little hand as they walked toward the house.  
    Angel stood watching until they got into the house before going back around the car and getting back in. Resting his head on the steering wheel Angel started to laugh as he realized the situation he found himself in before pulling away from the curb. 

***** 

Okay that's the end of part 4 I know it was certainly and odd one but I think I went through 5 different versions of part 4 before I got that one that actually got the point across. Cause I wasn't getting and easy way to bring the two of them together. You know the typical writers block...you know what you want but don't know how to get to it. Well neway your feedback determines if there will be a part 5. Thank you.

   [1]: http://home.dencity.com/passionsfever/



	5. Dangers in the Home

_Destinies Broken heart_[5/?]  
Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own them.  
Summery: Probably same as the others that will be floating around where Angel finds out about Buffy   
Spoilers:The Gift.  
Rating: WARNING!! This part has taken on an R rating do to Domestic Abuse!! .  
Distrobution:If you want it take it but tell me where you are putting it  
Notes: I'd like to thank everyone for all the great feedback on my story it really means alot to me!! So this part is dedicated to all of you. If you would like past chapters they can be found at [http://home.dencity.com/passionsfever/][1]  
Note2: I don't condone domestic violence in anyway, I just need it for the storyline. Which is why this part has takin on an R rating 

***** 

    "What do you mean it's harmless! Nothing you could do would ever be casual! Now tell me what you were doing with him!"  
    Buffy cowered on the couch with her bruised wrist held tightly in his grasp. "It was nothing Mark, I swear! He was just giving me a ride home!"     "Yeah I'm so sure some guy you've known all of a half hour would give YOU a ride home!! Now tell me the truth this time."  
    "I'm not lying I swear!" As she finished her statement she had little time to react before she was cuffed on the side of her face. Tears streaming down her face she covered her cheek with her free hand. "Please...believe me Mark!"  
    "Oh yeah like that's liable to happen! To believe a lying whore like you! How long have you been sleeping with him?!"  
    "I haven't!"  
    "You lie!" Mark whipped Buffy off the couch and threw her up against the wall. "How long Buffy?"     "I have never slept with him. I swear to you! You are the only guy I have ever been with."  
    "Then I suggest it stay that way cause if I EVER catch you whorin around with ANYONE but me." Mark shook his head in emphisis. "You don't even want to know the punishment you will receive for your own insubordination." Mark released her arm from his grasp before turning on his heals and heading toward the day. "I won't be home tonight, so it gives you enough time to think about what you did wrong, and clean up this pig stye. If this means you can't go to school...so be it!" The door slammed as Mark left the home.  
    Buffy curled up against the wall crying into her hands, until she felt a little arm wrap around her waist. "Don't cry mama." Buffy looked up at her daughter and cracked a smile as she wrapped her sore arms around her. "Where Daddy go?"  
    "He went out for awhile baby, he'll be back tomorrow."  
    "What daddy do when he go mama?"  
    "I don't know Mia...I don't know..." Mia slowly reached up and brushed one of Buffys' tears off of her face. "Come on we have to get to the store...I have to pick up some things..." 

***** 

    Angel and Ashen walked the isles of the grocery store, dropping various food parcels into the cart.  
    "Spike said you fell asleep in class again."  
    "What are you keeping tabs on me now?"  
    "Of course not Angel, but I also don't want you to flunk out of college."  
    "Don't worry Ashen I won't be dropping out, I..."  
    "Angel!" A little toddler ran up to Angel tugging playfully at his shirt.  
    "M-mia..."  
    "Angel? Who is this little girl?"  
    "This is Mia..." Angel reached down and picked Mia up smiling. "Mia is your mommy here?"  
    "Yeah when we got here...I ran off.."  
    "Oh you shouldn't do that, your mommy can get very worried about you..."  
    "But it fun!" Mia smiled with excitement and looked over at Ashen. "Who she?"  
    "That's my sister Ashen."  
    "Asssshhh..." Mia's brows furrowed in frustration at trying to pronounce the name when Ashen giggled.  
    "That's good enough you can call me Ash if you want." Mia smiled a toothy smile her small fingers curling in the fabric of Angel's shirt.  
    "We better get you to your mother, she's probably worried sick." Angel looked at Ashen before walking away. "I'll be right back..." Angel walked toward the front of the store where he saw Buffy leaning over the customer service counter.  
    "Have you seen my little girl she's got blond hair and they are up in little pig tails...she's about three years old..."  
    "Buffy?" Buffy turned around quickly to see Angel holding Mia behind her. Quickly she raced to him taking Mia into her arms.  
    "Oh Mia, you scared me...I told you not to run away from mommy when we go to the stores."  
    "I know mama, but look, I found Angel." Mia looked back at Angel and smiled. "I also met Ash.."  
    "Oh? Whose Ash?"  
    "Angel sista. She really pretty mama...Jus like you" Mia giggled before etwining her arms around Buffy's neck.  
    "Thank you so much for brining her back, when I turned around and didn't see her I just panicked."  
    "If I were you I probably would have done the same thing." Angel glanced at Buffy's bruised wrist his brows furrowing. "Oh my God Buffy what happened to your wrist?"  
    "It's nothing don't worry about it..."  
    "Don't give me that...let me look at it..." Angel reached for her wrist turning her arm gently. "Buffy this is no ordinary bruise...tell me what happened..."  
    "I told you Angel it's nothing..."  
    "But those are hand prints...Did something happen after I dropped you off?"  
    "Please Angel, I don't want to talk about this..." Buffy started to turn when Angel gently touched her shoulder.  
    "Please Buffy, let me help you...did Mark do this?"  
    Buffy shook her head hiding the tears falling from her eyes. "No, Mark would never do something like this...He loves me..." Buffy never turned back to face him. Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly he wrote down his phone number and his address.  
    "Listen Buffy, if ever you need anything, here is my phone number and address...I don't care if it's 4 in the morning if you need help call me. Or if you ever need a place to stay..."  
    "T-thank you...Buffy took the paper and folded it up really small and dropped it into her purse. Without looking back Buffy walked away leaving Angel watching her retreating form.  
    "Now Angel, do you care to explain?" Angel jumped hearing his sisters sudden voice.  
    "Explain what Ashen?"  
    "That whole situation? Don't tell me you are getting involved with someone with a kid..."  
    "Ashen that's not likely to happen she's married."  
    "WHAT? That's even worse! You will end up on one of them trashy talk shows with a title like 'My husband wants my boyfriends lover' or something!"  
    "Ashen! I'm not getting involved with Buffy, she just transfered to school and I gave her a ride home that is how I met Mia."  
    "Are you sure about that?"  
    "I'm positive..."  
    "Well I still want you to be careful, you are to young to be tied down with children."  
    "What is that supposed to mean?"     "Listen Angel, if something happens between you and Buffy, and I'm not saying that it will but if something does...Mia wouldn't even be yours...did you think of that? Do you think you would be able to handle the fact that Buffy had a child with another man?"  
    Angel grunted in frustration. "You are taking this way out of context Ashen...Nothing will happen between me and Buffy...and if something were to happen between us, I wouldn't care. If I wanted Buffy, Mia would come with the package...a package I would be willing to accept..."  
    "I knew it!!"  
    "Knew what?"  
    "You like her!"  
    "Oh and where do you come up with this assumtion Dr.Froyd?"  
    "I can tell by the way you said what you did...you would be willing to take on the role of father to Mia if something happens between you and Buffy..."  
    "Hello! Weren't you listening to the whole converstation? If you were it was all a hypothetical approximation."  
    "Oh really?" Ashen proped her hands up on her hips. "Then why are you getting so defensive?"  
    "I'm not!"  
    "Yes you are!"  
    Angel threw his hands up in frustration and stormed off leaving Ashen alone with the shopping cart. "Hey how do you expect me to pay for this? Angel? You have the money!!" 

***** 

Okay that's the end of Part 5...I think I'm actually getting somewhere now!! hehehe. anyway feedback is necessary in order for me to go on with the fic.

   [1]: http://home.dencity.com/passionsfever/



	6. Unfortunate Reality

_Destinies Broken heart_[6/?]  
Reni (Aya_Fujimiya)  
Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own them.  
Summery: Probably same as the others that will be floating around where Angel finds out about Buffy   
Spoilers:The Gift.  
Rating: R for domestic abuse.  
Distrobution:If you want it take it, but tell me where you are putting it.  
Notes: I can't say what all of your feedback means to me. Chapter 5 had generated more feedback then I could have imagined. I'm afraid this part won't live up to the work I did in 5 ;.; Well anyway ^_^ Thank you all very much! If you would like past chapters they can be found at [http://home.dencity.com/passionsfever/][1]  
Note2: I don't condone domestic violence in anyway, I just need it for the storyline. Which is why this part has takin on an R rating 

***** 

    Buffy placed Mia into the cart as she quickly pushed their way to the isle with first aid. Looking at the different gauze pads and ointments she picked out which ones she wanted and handed them to Mia who fiddled with them while Buffy turned her cart back around. Buffy stopped short when her isle was blocked.   
    Standing in the isle blocking Buffy's cart was a very pissed looking Mark. "I had a feeling you would find a way to contact him...I thought I told you that you were not to be with any guy but me."  
    "Mark it was just a coninsidence. Mia ran off and Angel just brought her back to me."  
    "Oh really?" Mark furrowed his brows in amusement. "If that's the case let me see your purse."  
    "Why should you have to look at my purse? There is nothing there that would make any difference in this."  
    "That's where I think you are wrong Buffy...hand it over."  
    Buffy slowly pushed it off her shoulder and held off as long as she could of actually handing it to him but he didn't allow for to much time before he shoved the cart toward her and grabbed her purse out of her hands. Not caring about where they are Mark turned her purse upside down dumping it's contents all over the floor. Kneeling down Mark sifted through the contents until he found what he was looking for.  
    "Tell me Buffy...why would you need this if it was just a chance meeting?" Buffy looked at what he held seeing the unfolded piece of paper with Angel's address and phone number.  
    "He was just worried so he gave it to me in case I ever needed something."  
    "Now why don't I believe you Buffy?"  
    "Please Mark, can we not get into this here?"  
    "Maybe you should have through of that before you decided to get involved with another guy huh?" Mark stormed over to her and forcebly pulled Mia out of the cart and grabbed Buffy by the wrist and pulled them through the isles.  
    "My purse." Buffy tried to pull back but he only pulled her harder.  
    "Leave it...you didn't need anything in it anyway." When Mia began to cry Mark glared at her. "What the hell are you trying to do make a scene? I swear you are more and more like your mother every damn day!"  
    "Mark please don't yell at her like that, she doesn't know any better."  
    "That's cause you spoil her!" The other customers just turned their back when they saw the family leave the store. A few clenched their eyes trying to pretend it wasn't happening. Others just ignored it and hoped it would go away. Once they left the store, living went as it always did.  
    Mark shoved Buffy through the drivers side of his truck into the passenger side her hand held out ahead of her to cushion her hit against the window. Roughly Mark handed her Mia and wasted no time getting Buffy and his daughter into the privacy of their own home.  
    Mark through Buffy against the couch as he carried a crying Mia into her room where he put her down without caring and slammed the door behind him as he left. When we got back to the living room Buffy was standing in a defensive stance waiting for him. "What did I tell you would happen if anything of the sort between you and that guy happened again?"  
    "Mark please, I had no way of knowing that he would have been there at the store!"  
    Mark cocked his head to the side making a gasping noise through his teeth. "Now I don't know about you Buffy, but I hate lying...every lie you tell makes your punishment worse." Mark advanced on Buffy making her back up until she was up against the wall. Holding up the paper with Angel's number and address he crewdly shoved it along her face before hitting that same spot with his fist. "You know I hate doing this Buffy, so tell my why do you continue to piss me off?"  
    "Mark please..."  
    "Wrong answer!" Mark cuffed her again sending her to the ground the paper falling to her feet. Quickly she grabbed it and held it in her closed hand as her body was wracked with kicks and punches. When Mark stopped hitting her Buffy looked up to find Mark coming out of the kitchen. Before she could see what he was doing her world went black with the sound of the door slamming in the back.

***** 

    Mia opended up her bedroom door a crack her small hazel eyes peering out into the hallway. When she didn't see her father the little girl creeped out into the hall her little pig-tails following behind her. Dropping to her knees she crawled out to the end of the couch hoping her father wouldn't be able to see her sneaking out of her room. When she peered around the couch she found her mother up against the wall with streams of blood falling along the side of her face.  
    "Mommy?" Mia got up and ran to her mother shaking her lightly. "Mommy please wake up!!" Quickly she ran over to the phone. Mia vivedly remembered the number her mother taught her when she was first asking about the phone. _'Remember Mia dail 9-1-1 if there is ever something wrong.'_ Her little fingers searched for the numbers she and her mother practiced and dialed them as quickkly as she could.  
    _"9-1-1 emergency."_  
    "Help my mommy is laying on the floor bleeding, and she won't wake up!"  
    _"What happened to your mommy?"_  
    "I don't know pwease help my mommy!"  
    _"We are hunny we already send some people out to help her."_  
    "Will they be able to wake up my Mommy?"  
    _"We hope so. What's your name hun?"_  
    "Mia."  
    _"Very pretty name how old are you Mia?"_  
    "I'm four...There is strange people where what do I do?"  
    _"Go let them in they are here to help your mother."_  
    Holding the cordless phone to her ear Mia ran to the door and let in the parimedics who followed quickly behind with a stretcher. When they walked in they looked around finding Buffy lying against the wall, her body covered in bruses and blood running down her face. Forgetting about the phone Mia dropped it into the chair and walked over to one of the men.  
    "Will you be able to help my Mommy?"  
    "We hope so." The parimedic dropped down to his knees and smiled casually at Mia. "And what's your name?"  
    "I'm Mia." Mia flashed him her toothy smile then looked quickly to her mother.  
    "Nice to meet you Mia. Do you know what happened?"  
    "No I couldn't see it!"  
    "Couldn't see what?"  
    "Daddy was really really mad at Mommy and when we got home he put me in my room and I couldn't see anything. But I heard her crying alot..."  
    "What was your daddy mad at her about?"  
    "I don't know he just got really mad when we saw him at the store."  
    Looking behind him the parimedic saw they had Buffy loaded onto the stretcher. "Do you normally stay with a babysitter when your mommys not here?"  
    "Sometimes I go to Aunt Willow's house."  
    "Where does Aunt Willow live?"  
    "She lives a few...roads...away."  
    "Does your mommy have her phone number anywhere around here?"  
    "Yeah she kept her number in this!" Mia ran over to the table with the phones cradle and pulled down a small rolidex and ran back to him holding it out to him. The parimedic fumbled through the rolidex and found one Willow Rosenburg. Standing up the parimedic looked about the room and found the phone sitting in the recliner where Mia had left it. Holding it to his ear he heard the disconnected sound and quickly hung the phone back up and then turned it back on again. He quickly dialed the number and waited patiently for someone to answer the phone.   
    "Yes, hello is this Willow Rosenburg? Yes, I'm Daniel Blevins of the LA emergency squad. Your friend..." He looked over at Mia and smiled. "What's your mommy's name?"  
    "Buffy"  
    "Your friend Buffy has to be taken to the hospital, would you be able to come and get Mia? We don't know, we hope we can do better work at the hospital. Yes, okay I'll wait here with Mia. Thank you Ms. Rosenburg." Daniel hung up the phone and dropped it into it's cradle. "Your Aunt Willow is gonna come and get you and drive you to the hospital so you can be there when your mommy wakes up."  
    "Hothpital why does she have to go to the hothpital?"  
    "Because she is really hurt and they have better stuff to take care of her."  
    "What about my daddy?"  
    "What's his name?"  
    "Mark Davidson."  
    "We will put a notice out to give him some sort of word about your mother."  
    Mia smiled up at Daniel and ran to the window to await Willow.  
    Danial held up his radio to his mouth and glanced around the room for a picture of Mark. "Yes this is Daniel of the LA emergency squad, I'd like to put out and APB to the police about a Mark Davidson. I have good reason to believe that he has beat his wife. He looks about 6'1, 150lbs, ash brown hair and blue eyes. Distinqushing marks, a tattoo on his right forearm."  
    "Thank you Daniel we will see what we can do."  
    When Daniel finished his report he saw a red head running up the walk toward the house and letting herself in. Turning back she saw the ambulence pulling away from the curb. Willow wasted no time in running to Mia. "Oh Mia are you okay sweetie?"  
    "Yeah...but mommy wouldn't wake up."  
    "What happened?"  
    "Daddy got really upset with Mommy at the store...When we got home he forced me into my room I couldn't see anything but I could hear her crying."  
    Willow shook her head as she lifed Mia up into her arms. Turning to Daniel, Willow thanked him for keeping an eye on Mia before all three of them left the home.  
    "I don't mean to impose but do you think you could give me a ride to the hospital I will have the ambulence wait for me there."  
    "Sure thing." Willow helped Mia into the back seat before getting in and racing off to the hospital. 

**** 

That everyone is the end of part 6!

   [1]: http://home.dencity.com/passionsfever/



	7. A Dream of a Different Color

  
  
"I love you...I try not to...but I can't stop..."  
  
"Hello lover..."  
  
"Great you moved on..."  
  
"Let me worry about the neediness...I can handle it..."  
  
"And Riley...I don't like 'em"  
  
"The world wants me gone..."  
  
"I'm older than you..."  
  
"You have no idea what it's like to have done the  
things I've done..."  
  
"Next time, I'll apologize by phone."  
  
"Everything's so muddled..."  
  
"I'm not allowed to remember?"  
  
Buffy sat in the darkness unending cryptic message  
talking to her. As the darkness began to fade she saw  
a flash of a sword being shoved into the belly of Angel.  
  
"ANGEL!" Buffy sat up in her bed screaming, her eyes  
adjusting to the dimly lit room. Looking around the  
room she took in her unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
A doctor came in with a silver flip board held loosely  
in his hands. "Aah Mrs. Summers, I see you're awake.  
I'm Dr. Harris. Now how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I walked into a wall..." Buffy brought her hand  
to her forehead hoping to cut down on the throbbing.  
  
"That is quite understandable." Gesturing toward the  
bandage wrapped around her head. "Do you remember  
anything that happened?"   
  
"No the last thing I remember is being at the grocery  
story with my daughter." Buffy's eyes grew in shock .  
  
"Where's my daughter, is Mia all right?"  
  
"Mia is fine, she is in the waiting room with Ms. Rosenburg."  
  
"Willow's here...Is there anyone else?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not...is there someone you would like  
us to call?" Dr. Harris looked at her in confusion as  
she looked frantically around the room.   
  
"Where did it go? I knew I had it in my hand!" Buffy  
began lifting up blankets and frantically looking around  
her surroundings.  
  
"What is it you are looking for Mrs. Summers?"  
  
"His number...he gave it to me in the grocery  
store...I picked it up off the floor after my  
husband...Oh my god!" Buffy dropped her head into her  
hands as she saw flashes of the incident at her home  
earlier...but she was still unable to determine what  
he husband hit her with.  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Summers, he can't hurt you here...the  
police are out looking for him now. But I would like  
to persuade you to press charges, will you consider  
it?" The doctor saw the look of hurt in her eyes as he  
quickly changed the subject. "We did find a phone  
number and address clenched into your finger when you  
were brought in, would that be the number you are   
looking for?"  
  
"Yes that's Angels' number!"  
  
"Would you like us to call him or would you like to  
call him yourself...we can easily turn the phone on in  
your room. Might take an hour or so though."  
  
"You call him..." Buffy looked away and then looked  
back at him. "I want to see my daughter...do you think  
her and Willow could come in?"  
  
"Of course I'll tell them you are awake right away."  
Closing the clipboard Dr. Harris left the room leaving  
Buffy to sit back and relax against her bed.  
  
There was something about the dream she had with Angel  
that seemed to familiar, maybe he would know what was  
going on. That's all she could hope for.  
  
***  
  
Willow sat on the waiting rooms couch as she watched  
Mia play carelessly with the children's' toys stacked  
up in the corner. Her attention was pulled away when  
Dr. Harris walked in his rumpled brown hair falling   
loosely over his eyes.   
  
"Ms. Rosenburg, your friend Mrs. Summers has woken up  
and has asked to see you and Mia. We were able to stop  
the bleeding and we gave her some liquid Tylenol and  
she seems to be doing fine. It appears there won't be  
any lasting effects but she may have a bruise on the  
side of her face to her upper ear. But you can go see  
her anytime, just remember visiting hours are over at 10 tonight."   
  
"Thank you doctor. Did she say anything that happened?"  
  
"No she didn't seem to remember about the incident  
till she went looking for the paper with Angel's number on it."  
  
"Whose Angel?"  
  
"I assume it is a friend of hers for she was asking  
for him when I was in with her. So I'm going to give  
him a call. Are you sure she has no family we can contact?"  
  
"I'm positive...I'm the closest things she has to  
family now." Willow turned to Mia and smiled.  
  
"Come on Mia we are gonna go see mommy."  
  
"Yay!" Mia jumped up from her spot and ran to Willow  
holding her arms up to be held.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Rosenburg I'll probably see you again  
when I do my rounds." With a smile Dr. Harris left the  
waiting room, Willow and Mia following close behind.   
"What room she in Aunt Willow?"  
  
"219 which should be right around the corner." Willow  
stood in the doorway seeing Buffy in the bed her hands  
folded over her stomach. "Hey Buffy..."  
  
"Willow...and Mia." Buffy's face lit up as she reached  
for her daughter. "Hey sweetie how you doing?"  
  
"I good mama...how is you?"  
  
"I'm doing good...got a sore head though."  
  
"Oh mommy I make it better." With a little smile, Mia  
leaned up and kissed her mother on the forehead. "No  
more booboo." Mia smiled a little toothy smile and  
rested her head on her mothers shoulder.  
  
"Who's Angel?" Willow asked after positioning herself   
in a chair next to Buffy.  
  
"He's a friend of mine from school. He is a really  
nice guy." Buffy suddenly remembered the dream she  
had her eyes filling with sadness.   
  
"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you try to play coy with me Buffy Summers I  
have been your friend since high school."  
  
"It's just that I've been having these really weird  
dreams lately and I could have sworn I recognized the  
voice then all of a sudden today I saw an image. When  
before they were only ever words."  
  
"I don't think I understand."  
  
"Well I've been having a few dreams where I keep  
hearing this voice of a man talking to me and they  
were like clips and phrases of conversations. None of  
them really seem to go together. But I know I have  
heard them somewhere before. But then today before I  
woke up I actually saw an image. More like a movie  
actually. That was the first time that has happened   
in these dreams."  
  
"What did you see?" Buffy looked down seeing her  
sleeping daughter before proceeding with her story.  
  
"Angel being stabbed thought the stomach with a sword."  
  
"Geez Buffy what made you dream a thing like that?"  
  
"I don't know Will. The strangest thing is I could  
feel the emotions and I felt love, and sadness and  
utter dispair, along with confusion. Like I should  
know what happened at that moment. It seemed so  
familiar I swear I remember seeing the sadness in  
Angel's eyes, the look of confusion that fell on his  
face the moment he knew what happened."  
  
"That is weird Buffy, maybe you should ask Angel about  
it. After all it was him that was in your dream."  
  
"Oh yeah that would make perfect sense. 'I know I  
just met you, but I just had a dream where you were  
just stabbed through the stomach' That's just the kind  
of thing that will make him want to be my friend."  
  
"You never know until you tell him Buffy. Besides by  
the look in your eyes I know you want more then a friendship."  
  
"How can you say that Will I'm married!"  
  
"Oh please Buffy, don't give me that! If you even  
think I'm gonna let you go back to that man after what  
he did to you tonight you have another thing coming."  
  
"I can't believe you are talking to me like this."  
  
"Well it's something I've been wanting to say to you  
for a long time. I am disgusted with the way he  
treated your through your marriage. It is just not  
right. There was many a time where I wanted to say  
something but you always seemed like it never bothered  
you to the way he was treating you. SO many times  
when you called me up crying I wanted to run to your  
place and beat the living shit out of him. So many  
times Buffy. This is the last straw. If you want you  
can come stay at my place. That way I know you are   
safe from him."  
  
"I don't know, I mean I don't want to intrude."  
  
"What would you be intruding upon? Not like anyone  
else lives with me...all I ever do is go to work and  
sometimes hang out with friends. Besides you are like  
my sister I wouldn't care if I had a houseful of  
people I would always make room for you."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Good at least I got that. Sometimes I wonder what  
makes you so stubborn. I swear sometimes I swear you  
are gonna try telling me the sky is purple." Willow  
and Buffy chuckled quietly trying not to wake Mia.  
  
***  
  
"I want my life to be with you..."  
  
"See she wins again..."  
  
"Close your eyes..."  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I trust him!"  
  
"I feel like I lost you..."  
  
"The fork guy?"  
  
"Maybe I don't want a friend."  
  
Angel stood in the darkness as he circled every time  
hoping to find the girl behind the voice. His hope  
began o fade when the darkness seemed to get thicker.   
His eyes quickly caught the flash of light. Quickly  
he ran toward it as another flash happened on the  
other side. As quickly as they came they would disappear.  
  
"Quit playing games with me! Who are you?"  
  
"Nobody is playing games Angel."  
  
"Then tell me who you are!" Angel ran deeper into the  
darkness toward the voice then he felt himself running  
into a wall. Angel pulled back wincing at the sudden  
impact running his hands along it's smooth surface.   
Angel could have sworn this wall wasn't here before.   
His hands quickly ran over what seemed to be a  
door-knob. Slowly he turned it pulling it open slowly  
as a beam of light seemed to light up the room.  
  
Opening the door further Angel fond himself standing  
in what looked like an old mansion. A large statue of  
a something stood before him a sword sticking out of its chest.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You could say it's the end of one problem and the   
beginning of another."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Look closely Angel. Try and remember."   
  
Angel concentrated on whatever it was still unsure of  
what was happened. "I have no idea what this thing is.  
It looks like some hideous demon thing with a sword   
sticking out of it."  
  
"Well it is that but I was hoping for something  
a little more specific then that. Here how about I  
give you a refresher." In a flash it seemed like Angel  
was in the room but he wasn't in the room. Standing before   
him was...himself?  
  
Angel watched as he fought with some blond girl as  
they wielded swords against each other. Angel tried  
to get a look at her face but her back seemed to   
always be to him. "What is this?"  
  
"Just watch Angel."   
  
The fight got more intense as he saw the girl get the  
upper hand holding her sword high above him. Then on  
his own face he saw a rush of confusion. And if he  
wasn't mistaken he saw a glow in his eyes.  
  
The look of disorientation confused Angel as tried to  
move closer, but was unfortunately held in place.   
  
The one looking like him looked up at the girl and his   
face lit up. "Buffy?"  
  
"Whoa wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that  
Buffy and I are going to get into a sword fight?   
Cause if you are I have to say I don't believe you.   
Cause first of all I only took a few basic Martial  
Arts classes and I highly doubt I would be able to  
wield a sword with that much accuracy as I was there."  
Angel pointed to the now still scene before him. I  
especially wouldn't lift one toward Buffy."  
  
"No I'm not trying to tell you that you WILL fight her  
with sword I'm trying to tell you that you DID fight her."  
  
"You are just crazy."  
  
"No Angel, I'm not, now can we get back to this please?"  
  
"Whatever, not like a I have a choice in this anyway."  
Angel watched as the man stood, leaning into the girl  
he now knew was Buffy. Thought their words were  
rather soft and hard for him to hear he knew he heard  
them both say I loved you before she told him to close  
his eyes. Angel saw the tears on the side of her  
cheek as she pulled back and thrust a sword into his  
stomach closing a portal that had opened up behind him.  
  
"Now I KNOW you are lying there is no way I was sucked  
into some portal. I think I would have remembered   
something like that."  
  
"I'll give you one thing Angel, being human all your  
life has certainly changed her personality!"   
  
"What in the hell is that supposed to mean? Why won't  
you show your face! Who the hell are you?"  
  
When he saw a shadow walk toward him from the opposite  
direction Angel turned toward it to come face to face  
with an oddly familiar man. A man appearing to be in  
his forties stood before him glasses on his face in a   
nice nit sweater.  
  
"What you don't recognize me Angel?"  
  
"No should I?"  
  
"Well looks like and introduction is at hand." The  
man held out his hand to him with a small smile. "Rupert Giles,   
thought you apparently are being very  
stubborn and refuse to open your mind and allow your  
memory to return I have known you for a few years now."  
  
"Whatever old man. I have never seen you before in my  
life. And what was the crack you made about me being  
human. Of course I'm human what else would I be."  
  
"What is the point you wouldn't believe me if I told  
you. You used to have such and open mind. Hell you  
even gave up one day of happiness as a human just to  
save the woman you love. Buffy. But you don't want   
to remember that do you?"  
  
"You are talking nonsense. I want to wake up now."  
  
"Oh and how do you know you are sleeping? Maybe you  
are completely awake."  
  
"There is absolutely no way this is happening."  
  
"On the contrary Angel. Sure you may appear to be  
sleeping to someone on the outside world but when you  
went to sleep you opened the way for me to do this,  
for a sleeping mind is more open."  
  
"You are talking like a god damned text book! What the  
hell does this all mean? Why am I dreaming of Buffy  
killing me? Why am I even here?"  
  
"You have to remember Angel. You have to remember why  
you are here. You have to remember if you want to get her back."  
  
"Get who back there is nobody missing." Angel visually  
began to calm down, to the relief of Giles.  
  
"Angel you have to open your mind to different  
possibilities. Different worlds if you want to return  
to your own world. I know this is hard to grasp, but  
the world you are in is not your own. But you have to  
believe me, I would not make this up."  
  
"I don't know why but I know you would never lie to me  
it's just having to grasp that everything I know is wrong."  
  
"It's not wrong Angel, it's just different. But if  
you think heard enough I know you will remember. Just  
try and remember. Remember the reason you are really here."  
  
"What do you mean? Reason I'm really here?"  
  
"I can't tell you that but your time is slowly running  
out." Giles looked off into the distance then looked  
back. "You might want to answer that."  
  
"Answer what?"  
  
In a flash the room faded as sat up at the sound of a   
phone ringing. Angel looked around the room finding   
himself draped across his couch. When the phone rang   
again Angel got up and looked around the room looking   
for where Ashen last left the phone. Finding it   
barried under a blanket on the chair he turned it on   
placing it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Angel's face lit up with shock as he  
frantically moved through the room the phone still  
held tightly to his head. "I'll be right there. Thank   
you for calling."  
  
***  
  
If you want more I need feedback  
  



	8. Entangled Hearts

Destinies Broken Heart [8/

Destinies Broken Heart [8/?] Entangled Hearts

For Info. look to previous Parts

By: Reni

Note: The song is "Crawling in the Dark" By Hoobastank

A man with dark hair and glasses held his wrist toward his mouth as the talked. "I spotted him at the bar on the corner of 6th and Penn."

"Are you positive it's him. Can you give me confirmation."

"Yes he has the tattoo on his forearm. It's definitely him."

"Describe the tattoo for me detective."

"From here it looks like three letters, in calligraphy writing. A "P" on the left a "B" on the right and in the middle bigger then the other two is a "T". Does that confirm?"

"Yes detective bring him in." The man signaled to a girl with short brown hair and nodded as he got up from his spot on at the bar and walked up quickly grabbing the suspect by the arm and bringing it behind.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"We are bringing you in Mr. Davidson. We have a report that you have brutally beaten your wife. And she has agreed to Press Charges. So on that note…You have the right to remain silent…." The detective continued to read the man his rights as he cuffed his hands behind back. His partner meeting him outside the bar at their unmarked car. 

Carefully the two detectives pushed him into the car, before getting him themselves and heading toward the station. 

"Listen I have no idea what she might have told you. But I didn't do anything."

"Well I would say the bruise on her face says otherwise sir." The girl snapped.

"You could never understand."

"Say that to the judge."

***

The two detectives walked through the precinct with Mark Davidson mere inches in front of them. Throwing them down to a seat near another seated officer, the male detective still with a cross look on his face pointed at Mark. "Book em."

"Aaah Detective Pryce, Detective Chase, good work. We will have to detain him until we are able to put him into a line up. It may be while since Mrs. Summers is still in the hospital. But according to Dr. Harris she should be out sometime tomorrow. Again good work."

"Thanks Chief." 

***

Angel drove has fast as the speed limit would allow him as he raced toward the hospital. Never in a million years had he expected himself to be so head over heals in love with someone he had known in such a short time. But that dream seemed to make it all more real. Not only does he love her now but he loved her then, before, or however you want to clarify it. 

When he rounded the corner to the hospital he pulled into the parking lot quickly locking his car and flying into the hospital. Quickly making his way though the people in the hall he found his way to the elevator, quickly pressing two.

When he arrived on two the people seemed to be a little less frequent. Walking over to the nurse's station he leaned against the counter looking down into a small girl dressed in the usual scrubs.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah I'm looking for Buffy Summers room?"

"Are you family sir?"

"No but I was called by a Dr. Harris. Said she was asking for me."

"Okay let me see…" After a few clicks on the computer she looked back up at him and smiled. "She is in room 219. Remember visiting hours are over at 10."

"What time is it now?"

"8:30 sir."

"Thank you."

Angel walked through the hall until he came to room 219 where he slowly peeked his head around the corner to see Buffy in the room talking to some red head he had never seen before. As to not interrupt Angel pulled back and sat down in the seat outside the door.

// "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee, I'll be right back Buffy." 

"Okay thanks for coming by the way Willow."

"No problem." \\

Angel sat there as the red head came out of the room eyeing him curiously as she passed him and disappeared around the corner. Angel stood up and walked into the room. "Hey Buffy."

"Angel you made it." Angel's eyes filled with pain when he saw the bandage wrapped around her head. 

"I'm only sorry I couldn't have been here earlier."

"Oh it's no problem. I just woke up about 20 minutes ago anyway."

"What happened Buffy?"

"Mark found your number and address…he thought…he thought that…"

"So this is all my fault?" Angel's face fell at the thought that he was the reason that this pain was inflicted on Buffy. "I was the reason he bruised your wrist too wasn't I."

"No Angel don't think that! It had nothing to do with you. Mark has always been like this. If I so much as look at a guy he flies off the handle thinking that I am going out with them behind his back or something."

"Why do you put up with it?"

"Because of Mia." Buffy's arm lifted motioning to her sleeping daughter. "But it wasn't till today that he actually yelled at her for no real reason."

"I hope you plan on leaving him. You can stay at my place. You and Mia both."

"No that's okay I already have a place to stay. I'm gonna stay with Willow until I can file for divorce."

"How long do you think that will take."

"Knowing Mark it will take awhile. I just hope he doesn't make a scene."

"Tell me you are pressing charges Buffy. Tell me you are gonna make him pay for what he has done to you."

"I have all intention of. As a matter of fact just before you got here Dr. Harris told me that detectives brought him and now they are waiting for me to identify him in a line up."

"That's great Buffy." Angel couldn't stop himself from walking over and leaning over her whipping a stray strand of hair out of Buffy's face. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around hers.

"Hey Buffy I know his is gonna seem very odd since we only met a few days ago but, I…I think…"

"Hey am I interrupting anything?" Willow walked in with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"Of course not. We were just talking." Buffy answered with a smile.

"Oh and who is we?" Willow said turning toward Angel. 

Angel stood shaking hands with Willow. His one hand never leaving Buffy's. "I'm Angel. It's nice to meet you." 

"I'm Willow. It's good to meet you too. So you're Angel huh?" Willow chuckles when she saw Angels' cheeks start to turn pink. "Oh don't worry about a thing Angel, I don't know anything to embarrassing."

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know anything but your name." Buffy said laughing.

Angel simply smiled sitting down in the chair putting his other hand back on Buffy's leaning against the bed. "Maybe I should go."

"No don't go Angel. I want you to stay."

"Really Angel, gives us time to get to know you better."

"I don't know…"

"Aww come on, it could be fun. You can get to know Buffy and me, and we can get to know you."

The girls smiled making Angel feel even more awkward but he smiled agreeing to talk. They talked for about an hour until Willow agreed to talk Mia to her place for the night. Carefully removing Mia from her mother's bed Willow carried her out of the room.

"Willow is a pretty interesting person."

"Yes she is that's why she is my best friend."

"You're lucky to have her."

"Yes." Buffy yawned showing her exhaustion. "Yes she is."

"Maybe I should go and let you get your sleep."

"No stay. At least until I am asleep?"

"Sure." Buffy curled her fingers around his as she turned her head toward him and smiled her eyes slowly drifting closed. Angel leaned against the bed fighting his own sleep. Giving in both of them drifted off to sleep.

***

//I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything 

for just a second's worth of how my story's ending. 

And I wish I could know if the directions that I take 

and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing.\\

"I'm here again aren't I?"

"Yes you are Angelcakes" This time it wasn't Giles but someone…or something different. If Angel wasn't mistaken the man was…Green? With horns. Blinking a few times Angel looked again seeing no difference.

"And you are?"

"Oh Angel I'm hurt."

"Listen I don't know if that Giles guy filed you in or something but I have no idea who you are."

"Then you only have more work ahead of you."

"You have to remember in order to move forward."

"Move forward where? You guys are just so god damn cryptic."

"Look whose talking sweet cheeks."

//Show me what it's for. 

Make me understand it. 

I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer. 

Is there something more than what I've been handed? 

I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.\\

"I have no idea who or what you are." Angel said motioning with his hands.

"Hey no need to get rude about it. Listen Angel; you have to remember what happened. You must remember."

"REMEMBER WHAT?!" Angel's temper flew. "I am getting sick and tired of you people invading my dreams telling me I have to remember. All I know is I love this girl and that some how we were together in some other world or something."

"That's part of it."

"Then what is the other part?"

"You have to remember what you are. Or in your train of thinking right now. What you were…"

"I don't understand."

"Watch carefully Angel. Take everything in. Don't just take it as face value, there is a more complicated story behind what you will see that I don't have the time more want to tell you. Just remember keep an open mind. Or you won't get anything accomplished."

"You are making this out to be a bad thing."

"Who knows it can be both."

Suddenly like before Angel felt himself put into another world. Only this time he wasn't in a modern type world but what seemed to be during a different time completely. Looking down a dark alley he saw some slobbering drunk stumbling around and come near some really regal looking woman. His eyes grew in shock when he saw the womans face contort and bite into his neck. Angel was having the hardest time believing what he was sing here. Sure he had seen vampire movies before but this was ridiculous. Everyone knew they didn't exist.

It wasn't till the man hit the floor that he realized who was the other half of this bizarre story. "Okay hold up a minute here. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Just cool of a minute would you and watch."

Angel rolled his eyes and watched the seen change to a time a little farther into the future. This time he saw himself with what appeared to be a gypsy in his arms. Blood flowing freely down her neck. With traces of it still on his lips.

"No that's it!! I'm not a vampire."

"How do you know? In this world you may not be. What happened to taking things with an open mind?"

"Well then if I'm a vampire why am I not killing Buffy. Or am I like one of them Anne Rice vampires."

"Now I never thought I would hear you say something like that especially after how much it annoyed you with the fake stories she made up."

"Ooh really?"

"Yeah you were always upset when someone confronted you with a false theory of vampires. And did you take it seriously."

"Then what happened?"

"Well we were getting to that but you interrupted us. So do you think you can keep your pants on for a little while longer so we can finish this?"

Angel shrugged. "Not like I have a choice."

"Hey now this is where I draw the line. You are here cause you want to be. You can leave at anytime. You are lucky the powers are TRYING to help you accomplish what you want. They had set a chain events in motion just to help you accomplish it. Why do you think Giles and I are appearing to you? Huh? Cause the powers want to help you more then anything accomplish this. Now if you really don't want to be here say so and you will get no more help from us."

"Fine lets move it then."

"Good now don't interrupt the show again." Lorne shook his head and watched as the show started up again. Angel watched as he saw himself running through the woods to get away from the chanting. Though he didn't know what was being said he also didn't want to stick around to find out. It was when the other Angel fell to his knees in confusion that made him look twice. 

Suddenly a male gypsy appeared talking about something in having a soul. Angel was suddenly confused again.

"That my boy is the reason you won't kill Buffy."

"Because I have a soul? I don't get it."

"Oh I'm not gonna get into the whole vampire lore with you. It would to damn long. Even thought I like you Angelcakes; I don't feel like spending the rest of my free time in your dreams. But I will tell you this. Back in the other world you are the only vampire to be walking around with a soul. And that means something. It means a lot. Now for the task at hand."

"Do you remember anything about Buffy?"

"Only that I know I was in love with her."

"Okay that helps but do you remember what she was or what happened to her."

"No I don't…"

"This is definitely gonna take some work…"

***

//Help me carry on. 

Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes to navigate the darkness. 

Will the ending be ever coming suddenly? 

Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?\\

Buffy stood in the darkness again this time no words were around her. No pictures or movies. Just darkness. Buffy curled up her knees to her chest terrified at what was going on. It wasn't until she heard footsteps that she got even more scared.

Buffy ran into the darkness looking for a place to get away from whatever it was but no matter where she moves the person still seemed to be only a few steps behind her. Buffy was hesitant as she stood in place shocked when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Where you running to Buffy?" Buffy's muscles relaxed when she recognized his voice.

"You scared me. I just couldn't escape the darkness."

"You have to walk toward the light Buffy. No matter what walk toward the light. The light will bring you home."

"Bring me home where?"  


"Home to me."

"I don't understand."

//How much further do I have to go? 

How much longer until I finally know? 

Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me. 

In front of me.\\

"That's what I kept saying."

End of Part 8

If you want more I need feedback


	9. Awkward Moments

Destinies Broken Heart 9

Destinies Broken Heart 9

By: Reni

Everything is in previous parts.

Angel shifted in his sleep, startled by the feel of a blanket drapped across his shoulders. Opening his eye slowly he found himself still resting against Buffy's bed. Which so explained the terrible cramp in his shoulders and the back of his neck.

When Angel went to separate his hand from Buffy's, he was shocked at the strength in her grip. Slowly he pulled his hand from Buffy's relentless grip.

***

"How am I supposed to come back to you? I have no idea where I am."

"Don't worry that's my job."

"And who are you…?"

"I'm a friend."

"Then why can't I see your face? Why do you stay behind me?"

"Because you aren't ready…"

"Ready to see your face? Why not?" Her fingers ran along the leather clad arms. "I've seen it before haven't I?"

"Not like this."

"But…"

"Shh…It's time for you to wake up…"

"I want to stay."

"You can't…just remember I will be waiting for you." When the arms pulled away from her; Buffy reached out but got nothing but air.

***

Slowly Buffy opened her eyes seeing Angel still trying to remove his hand from hers.

"Leaving so soon?"

"So soon? It's 6am."

"You're point? They nurses obviously don't care that you are still here or they never would have given you that."

"I don't know…"

"Common Angel they are releasing you today. It would be fun if you could hang out with us."

"You need your rest though Buffy."

"Aww come on Angel please?"

"How about this? I run down the cafeteria and get myself a coffee and I'll be right back."

"You better." Buffy sat up a little in her bed pulling his blanket onto her lap, as he walked out of the room.

"Mrs. Summers how you feeling this morning?"

"A lot better thank you Dr. Harris."

"Just doing my job. Well Mrs. Summers if all goes as planned and all the paperwork is finished you can be out of here in about an hour."

"Great!"

"I do want to wish you luck and I'm glad you pulled through this okay."

"It was my friends. They helped me out a lot."

"Yes it is always good to have friends during times like these. I just wanted to tell you that the police would like you to go down to the station to do a positive ID of your husband, and if possible they would like to do it sometimes today."

"Okay, thank you Doctor."

"Ms. Rosenburg brought a change of cloths for you. They are hanging up in the closet to your right. Well I will see you around, I have to finish my rounds and check on my patients."

"Thanks again Doctor." Dr. Harris smiled as he walked out of the room. Buffy curled he fingers into Angel's blanket before slowly maneuvering herself out of the bed. Walking over to the closet she pulled out her outfit.

***

Angel walked through the halls of the hospital, mind constantly going back to the weird green guy in his dreams. It was like since the moment he bumped into Buffy his life has been put into a giant tailspin that has made him question his own existance. It was just the thought that everything he had gone through was fake.

No you don't have a twin sister. No you didn't share your first kiss under the bleachers with the head cheerleader. No you didn't live 19 years of you life with the family you were sure existed. No that was all made up. None of it was real. It was like he was some terrible pawn in a vicious chess game. 

In reality you are a vampire, and not just any vampire a vampires with a soul…whatever that ment. Sure from what he had seen in TV and read in books most vampires were evil, but there was always that one exception. Apparently in the "Real" world he was that one exception. What if he didn't want to go back to that world. What if he wanted to stay here. 

But it was there that he started looking down the other path. If he believed what Giles and that green guy had to say, this was just a temporary set up. For him at least. And who the hell were the powers. That green guy kept spouting about them but he had never heard of them in his entire life.

One thing he was for sure. His love for Buffy did transfer from the "other" world. This is just to damn confusing. When Angel next looked up he was face to face with Buffy standing in a simple out fit of a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His eyes roamed along her form but focused on the bandage.

"Angel could you do me a favor?"

"Anything?"

"Could you help get this off?" Buffy's hazel eyes looked pained at the thought as she motioned toward the gauze wrapped around her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I have to see. Besides I can't go around wearing it forever."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get a doctor or something?"

"No I'm okay. Here I'll just sit down." Buffy walked over to the chair, Angel following slowly behind her. As she sat down Angel stood behind her carefully undoing the butterfly tape. Slowly he unwound the gauze. When it was finally done Angel bundled it bandage up in his hand and tossed it in the garbage. 

Moving in front of her, Angel ran his fingers lightly below the red bruise on her forehead. "It looks like it's gonna be okay. We might want to grab one of them sticky square bandages to put over it for the next few days. We can see if we can get one at the nurses station or something."

"No I think I'll leave it as it is."

"Are you sure?" Angel's face willed with concern at how easy she was taking this. 

"Yes Angel, I'm sure." Angel leaned down and kissed the center of her forehead before standing upright and walking away from her. Buffy sat in confusion for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. "I should call Willow. All I have to do is fill out a few forms and I'm outta here."

"I can give you a ride to Willows if you want."

"Great that sounds good." Buffy smiled as she walked over the phone.

***


	10. Overcome

Destinies Broken Heart [10/ 

Destinies Broken Heart [10/?]

By: Reni

Info: In other parts

Note: The spelling mistakes during the dream type sequence are intentional!

***

//Even now, the world is bleedin' 

But feelin' just fine, all numb in our castle 

Where we're always free to choose

Never free enough to find 

I wish somethin' would break '

Cause we're runnin' out of time\

***

"Hey Angel do you think we could stop somewhere before we head to Willows'?" Buffy asked as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to keep it from looking to wind swept.

"Sure where would you like to go?"

"If it's not to much trouble the police station. They want me to go in to make a positive identification."

"Ooh…Are you sure you don't want Willow to go with you?"

"No that's okay, I'm already out it would really defeat the purpose to stop somewhere then to just turn around and go back out." Angel only nodded as he pulled into a different lane. The rest of the car ride to the station was taken in silence. Whenever he could find the chance Angel found himself looking into Buffy's direction. Only to have her quickly look away. Inwardly Angel smiled as he pulled into the parking garage across from the station. 

"Do you want me to wait out here…cause I can."

"No that's okay Angel, why don't you come in?"

"Only if you want me…"

"I want you to Angel." Buffy pulled herself out of Angel's car grabbing his hand as they walked toward the stations' door. When they walked in the officer behind the desk looked up in surprise. 

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Summers, they wanted me to come and make and ID on my husband." Leaning against the counter the officer's eyebrows shot up. 

"Oh Mrs. Summers I'll go get the Lieutenant."

"Thank you." The small officer briskly walked through the precinct weaving through desks and chairs. Soon to return with the Lieutenant.

"Ah, Mrs. Summers, my name is Lieutenant Gunn. We were hoping you would be able to get in today. It is good to see you are doing well. We would just like to ask you a few questions and then we can get this show on the road."

"Sure."

"I'd like to ask you to come with me. Sir you can wait over there." The Lieutenant pointed toward a row of chairs over near the door."

"Please Lieutenant I'd prefer it if he were to come with me." Buffy's eyes pleaded with him, as he mouth fell open.

"Well ma'am it's not exactly protocol to have someone unrelated to the case in the room during questioning…"

"Please Lieutenant, he is my friend and has been with me since this has happened. Could you please make an exception."

"Really Buffy I can stay out here it doesn't bother me at all."

"No Angel I want you there…I don't know why I just want you at my side…" Buffy looked down at her shoes. 

"I think we can make and exception this once. Just don't go telling everybody I have a reputation to withhold around here." Lieutenant Gunn smiled at her as he motioned in the direction of the back rooms. "Just this way please."

***

Buffy and Angel were lead into a room where they found to detectives standing behind a one of them see through mirrors. Buffy was always amazed by them; always wondered how many she passed thinking they were mirrors but turned out to be something different. 

"Mrs. Summers these are the detectives that brought in your husband. Detective Pryce, and Detective Chase." Buffy shook both of their hands with a smile. 

"Good to meet you."

"You too Mrs. Summers. We found him at one of the local bars. Came quite easily actually. We figured he would put up a fight. He also hasn't said a word since we brought him in."

Buffy's brows furrowed in curiosity. "You said there was some questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, just the basics…How long have you and Mark been married?"

"Well I'm 21 and we got married when I was 18 so three years."

"Has he ever done anything like this before?"

"Sometimes, but never this bad…"

"Like what?"

"He's hit me a few times. Just enough to leave a small mark." Buffy looked down ashamed. "I only really stayed because of Mia."

"Did he ever show signs of violence before you two got married?"

"No he never did…It wasn't until after Mia was born that he started to get really jealous over little things."

"Did he ever lay a hand on Mia?"

"No he never hurt Mia. He always found a way to get her out of the room when he started doing stuff like that." Angel winced inwardly when he heard her tell the story of her husband. He wanted more then ever to teach Mark a lesson.

"I think that's all we need for now. How about we do the line up and then you can go home. I'm sure you are anxious to be free of this situation."

"Those aren't the words I'd choose Lieutenant but I would like to go home." Buffy leaned against Angel as they brought out six men her husband one of them.

//-Remember-\ Angel looked around the room recognizing that green guys voice but not seeing him anywhere. 

//-You have to remember Angel-\ This time it wasn't a voice he recognized…it was also laced in an Irish accent. As Angel looked at the six men Angel's eyes locked with Marks. The world around him went black and all who were in the room was he and Mark.

***

"You owe me big time for this you know Angel…" Angel looked at him in confusion…

"Who are you?"

"Oh you have forgotten me already? It's been a little over a year and already you forgot me…I should be hurt." Suddenly the visage of Mark faded away to reveal a slightly shorter man with dark black hair in a flannel shirt with a jacket over top. When Angel's face still looked on with confusion the man smiled. "Still don't recognize me huh? This does suck. All dem splitting headaches I took for you and you don' even remember me."

"So apparently you haven't talked to that weird green guy or Giles they would have told you that I don't remember anything."

"Dat's not true, you remember Buffy…"

"Only what I've been shown."

"No if you look deeper into'er eyes I guarantee you will remember more."

"Will I remember you?"

"If you look deep enough." The man shoved his hands into his pockets. "There is also something I wanted to tell you…thank you for having dat little talk wid me awhile back."

"What talk?"

"Don't worry you'll remember. Now we better get back to dis reality or they are gonna start thinking there is something up."

"You mean you didn't stop time or something?"

"What kinda demon do you think I am?" 

"You are at least gonna tell me your name right?"

"Doyle." Doyle smiled, as the visage of Mark reappeared. 

"What's gonna happen to you?"

"Don't worry once she identifies me I'll take off…they will never know I was even here."

"Ooh…"

"Don' worry Angel. We'll see each otder again." The black began to fade away as he saw Buffy pointing at Doyle…er…Mark. 

"That's my husband."

"Thank you Mrs. Summers. I just need you sign a statement and you can be out of here."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Buffy smiled as they walked out of the room back out into the busy precinct. When Buffy and Angel were on their way back to the car Buffy's face was full of distress.

"Buffy are you okay?" When Buffy looked up at him and smiled Angel calmed down slightly.

"Yeah that just had to be one of the hardest things I'd ever done. Knowing that Mark is gonna be staying in jail for awhile."

  
"Oh I'm sure Mark will be all right."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you figure a man like that has to know how to take care of themselves or they wouldn't get themselves into these situations." Angel and Buffy climbed back into his car as Angel turned on the ignition. "Besides he looks like the type that won't let something like this bother him to much."

***

"Take a right here…" Angel turned into one of the residential areas with the directions Buffy gave him. "She's the fourth house on the right." As Angel pulled into the driveway Willow and Mia were already on their way out the door.

"Mamma!" Mia ran, her pigtails bouncing, into Buffy's arms as she climbed out of Angel's car.

"Mia" Buffy swept Mia up into her arms as she jumped. "I missed you!"

"I missed too Mamma" Mia smiled as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck.

"She's been asking about you all morning." Willow smiled as she walked up to her best friend hugging her tightly. "Thank you for bringing her home Angel." Willow smiled up at him.

"It wasn't a problem."

"We stopped at the police station." Buffy said matter of factly as they walked toward the house. "And I identified Mark. It's upsetting Willow it was like none of this has even phased him.

"Maybe he's realized that he's done a wrong and has to pay for it." Willow said in response.

"Maybe…I mean just ask Angel, he didn't even show any emotion the whole time he was in the line-up." Buffy looked to Angel for a response but Angel said nothing. "Angel?"

"I'm sorry Buffy but I really didn't notice that much… I mean…I barely now Mark so…" Buffy simply shrugged and looked up at him. 

"That's true…" The three of them continued to talk the rest of the day away. Telling stories about growing up in different places, as another way to get to know each other.

***

The last week and a half has been a complete blur to Angel. So many different people have been appearing in his dreams it's almost unnerving. Though slowly he has found his true mission to being where he is. He wants Buffy back. He got that information from Cordelia, who he could have sworn was the detective at the hospital. But she denied it to no end.

//"Do you really think I would be caught dead in business suits like that?"\

Angel couldn't help but laugh at the different thing she said to him during their conversations during the "dream". One thing he was glad about was he now remembered everyone. Doyle had even appeared to him a few times since. Everytime he saw him the tears would stream down your face.

//"I see you looked deep enough."\ Was what he has said to him.

It was true, in the last week and a half he has spent almost every waking hour with Buffy. But time was now fading out for him. He had to find away to tell her who he was and why he was there. He had to get her to go back with him. But would she be willing to leave this life, where she was a normal girl?

He sure hoped so…

***

//So drive me out, yeah

Out to that open field 

Turn the ignition off 

And spin around 

Your help is here 

But I'm parked in this open space

Blockin' the gates of love

And I am overcome, yeah

I am overcome, baby

Holy water in my lungs, yeah

I am overcome, yeah-yeah

--"Overcome" –Live\

***

If you want more feedback is a must.


	11. A Choice is Made

Destinies Broken Heart [11/?]  
-A Choice is Made-  
Disclaimer: In other parts.  
Note: I took a jump in time because I'm not gonna write out every little thing...I will handle in   
flash backs to show that Buffy did get to know him but I had to move the fic along.  
Note2: Sorry it took me so long to get this part out. Every time I sat to write it I would develop   
a block and couldn't progress any further. But this time I sat down and was able to pop out the   
entire chapter so it's all good! Remember feedback is a must!!  
  
For any of you who want the previous parts to catch up or to read. you can get it at two places  
my page : http://home.dencity.com/passionsfever/   
or at FF.net at this address http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=291921&chapter=1  
***  
  
If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable  
  
Do you think this is right? or is it really wrong?  
I know this is what we've been wanting.  
And all this burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat  
It fills up till my heart is breaking.  
--The Calling "Unstoppable"  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat in the dark her arm wrapped around her legs. For weeks she has been having these dreams  
with not a discerning smidgeon of it even telling her what any of it meant. At least now they allowed her   
to be on a soft bed. Normally she was in a dark room with absolutely nothing. The thing that bothered   
her the most was the guy that always appeared to her in her dreams. She knew she knew him. The   
voice, being all that she heard as any sign of him even being there was enough. It was just placing it.  
  
For the past week it had always been him that appeared to her. But today he wasn't coming. Today   
he just wasn't appearing. Normally she wasn't waiting this long. Or at least it felt like a long time.   
Though the dreams scared her she still looked forward to hearing his voice. The familiar air that   
surrounded the guys presence.  
  
"Sorry I'm late..." Buffy's head snapped up to look into the darkness out of habit, knowing full well she  
wouldn't see him. But she did this time, she saw his coat. This wa the first time she had even seen a   
physical form appearing to her. "Turn around..."  
  
Her brows furrowing in confusion as she complied looking away from him. Feeling the presence   
of him on her bed her breath caught as his arm came around her, as he rested the side of his face on her  
back.   
  
"Why won't you let me see you?"  
  
"You're not ready yet." She felt him kiss the back of her neck as as his arms tightened around him.  
  
"But I know you, if I could only see you."  
  
"No Buffy, if you see me it will be to confusing."  
  
"You are underestimating me."  
  
"Maybe I am, but there is something I have to talk to you about before you can see me." Buffy  
turned her head a little hoping to sneak a glance at him but all she saw was his leather clad shoulder.  
  
"Is that why you were late?" Running her hands along his arm her fingers found every crease of his  
leather jacket.  
  
"Yeah I had to find a way to explain this to you...it's not to easy you know." Buffy smiled hearing   
the slight laughter in his voice.  
  
"Just tell me out right, that is probably the best way to go about it."  
  
"I'm not to sure about that, sometimes it requires much more then that."  
  
"Try me..."  
  
One of the mans hands came up and brushed her cheek as she couldn't stop herself from  
leaning slightly into his hand. "Okay but you have to promise you won't freak out when I start  
telling you things."  
  
"I promise..."  
  
"First thing Buffy, tell me who I am...I want to know if you know...."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide as they darted around as if looking for the answer, but yet she already seemed   
to know it she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. "I don't know..."  
  
"Of course you know Buffy, the answer is right there...just say it..."  
  
"No..." Buffy turned her head frantically before turning around completely. Her hazel eyes met   
chocolate brown as he hand quickly slid down his cheek as if seeking confirmation. "Angel..?"  
  
"Yes Buffy, it's me..." He ran his finger down her hair line putting a few stray tresses behind her ears.  
  
"I knew it was you..." Buffy's arms started to slip around his neck but he stopped her holding her hands  
in his.   
  
"We still have to talk Buffy...We only have a day left"  
  
"What are you talking about...we have our whole lives Angel. This past week with you has been nothing  
short of amazing. I..." Angel quieted her by placing a finger over her soft lips.  
  
"I know how much you enjoyed it but there is only one way for us to continue our life together. You have  
to come back."  
  
"Come back where?"  
  
Angel looked down as if looking for the right thing to say. "I don't exactly know how to say this to  
you and I'm sure I'll probably say it wrong, but you and me more or less, weren't meant to be together in  
this world."  
  
Glancing up he wasn't to surprised to see the confused look on Buffy's face. "You and me were together  
in a different one...a world where we aren't who we are now...You see in the other world I was a..."  
  
"A vampire? Come on Angel do you really think because you were a vampire i would love you and..."  
  
"You know?" Angel's eyes were filled with shock as he searched hers.  
  
"Not exactly but when you were about to tell me it just seemed to make sense."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"See Angel, I know you...but when you were about to tell me what you were I suddenly knew. It was  
like a light got turned on inside my head you know?"  
  
"Do you know what you were?"  
  
"No I don't...but it can't be all that bad, I mean you're good...so why should it matter? I mean all the   
movies I've seen with vampires I thought they were evil. Well except for that one that Anne Rice  
wrote about."   
  
Angel felt himself rolling his eyes at the name of the author but smiled at her uncaring babble. "It  
goes deeper then that Buffy. But we have a day a day before I'm taken away from this world and   
brought back to mine."  
  
"You mean you are leaving? Why did you even bother to tell me...I mean..."  
  
"Buffy please let me explain..." Angel's thumb ran loosely over the top of her hand as he interrupted  
her. "I want you to come with me..."  
  
"Really? You want me to go? I mean it may take me more then a day to pack and get Mia ready..."  
  
"That's the thing Buffy, you don't need any of that...and I am sorry to have to say Mia can't come..."  
  
"What are you talking about? I just can't leave my daughter here by herself!" Buffy stood from the bed   
her arms extended in fury. "You want me to leave my entire life here? To go to a world I don't even remember?  
How can you ask me such a thing?!"  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Don't you Buffy me! Mia is my daughter I can't exactly just leave her here. I will never choose a guy over  
my own flesh and blood."  
  
"So you have chosen then..." Angel looked down and started to turn and walk into the darkness. "I won't  
come to your dreams anymore." Waving his hand to the side as he turned his back to her. "I'm not sure   
if you'll remember me when I'm gone but I just wanted to let you know I loved you..."   
  
Buffy's words caught in her throat as she reached for him and tried to yell to him to stop but her words   
refused to come out as she fell forward.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat up in a cold sweat as the light flooded into her room. Running her fingers through her long  
blond hair Buffy could feel the tears running down her face. Finally she knew who the mysterious   
guy was but now he was leaving her. Why didn't she want to go with him? Why did she suddenly  
wish that Mia wasn't a factor? God how she wanted to go with him. Turning over in her bed she   
drove her face into her pillow chanting that she wanted to go as she gripped the sides of her pillow  
to her face.  
  
***  
  
Angel stood in the darkness wondering why the dream didn't end. He never thought that Buffy   
wouldn't choose him. After all that they had been through the past he thought they would have  
worked through this. But he kept forgetting. This Buffy never went through that. "God I was  
so stupid."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that Angel-cakes." Lorne leaned in a booth like table his arm draped across the   
seat.  
  
"How many times I have I told you not to name me after food?"  
  
"Can't stop, force of habit."  
  
"She chose Lorne..."  
  
"So she did." A smile played on Lorne's face as he tapped on Angel's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry  
to much about it. It may turn out better then you think."  
  
"How can you say that Lorne? You know the stipulations as well as I do...If she chose to stay here  
I would go back to the world where I belong and I won't even remember her. How can I go on   
not knowing that I loved her? I would simply have no purpose."  
  
"Oh you will have a purpose. And I'm sure it will be more clear to you when you get back home then  
it is right now. But believe me you will know."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Whistler, dancing around what's gonna happen."  
  
"Hey what can I say, I like his style. Now you have to see her when you wake up?"  
  
"Now why would I do that? She doesn't want to be with me Lorne..."  
  
"Would you quit with the pity me act already?! Just do it just make sure you are at least  
kissing her by midnight."  
  
"Whatever Lorne, that's even if she even lets me into her place."  
  
"You know what you are really beginning to get on my nerves. I have notice from the powers that they  
want you there. So would you just do it instead of going on and on about this crap?" Lorne stood  
and walked toward the darkness. "I'll see you when you get back. I want to hear everything."   
Stepping into the shadows Lorne disappeared as Angel draped his arms across the table laying his   
head down on it lightly.   
  
Hearing a noise Angel sat up the room filling with light.  
  
***  
  
The phone was ringing loudly on his bedside table as he glanced at the clock. "Would you hurry up and  
answer that already Angel! I'm trying to sleep in there."  
  
"Sorry Ashen..." Angel reached over and pulled the receiver from the cradle holding it to his head   
"This better be important!"  
  
//"Angel..?\\  
  
"Buffy?" Angels at up in bed the covers swirling around his waist. "Is everything alright?"  
  
//"Can you come over? I'd like to talk to you..."\\  
  
"Sure not a problem just let me take a shower and get ready and I'll be right over."  
  
//"Thanks, see you in a bit."\\ Hearing Buffy hang up on the other end Angel dropped his receiver  
back into the cradle as he turned and sat at the edge of his bed.  
  
***  
  
Well that's it for chapter 11...if you want chapter 12 F/B is a must. 


	12. Tales of Woe

**Destinies Broken Heart 13/13**

**Info: **Previous Parts  
**Note: **Wow look how long it's been since I've updated! Almost 3 years! Anyway I've graduated college so it's 'finish all the fics' time. Hahaha. So stay tuned all my other fics will be wrapping up soon as well.  
**Note 2: **This is the last and final part of this fic. After rereading it I have determined it's time to wrap this three year cliff hanger up. Thanks to all of you who have held on for as long as you have for its conclusion. It really means a lot.

_  
I'm running away to you  
__I cannot escape you  
__To feel your touch  
__To make you prove  
__I'm running away to you  
__--Running Away – Fuel  
_

Waking up from his nap and hour ago, Angel really didn't believe that he would be heading over to Buffy's. Especially since she had already made her choice, all he was doing now was torturing himself for a absolution that would never come. Still he went. Still Angel found himself in his car drying toward Willows.

Lorne insisted he be kissing Buffy by midnight. Well he had four hours. Maybe something magical could happen. After all, how often did great things happen between them?

But why was the PTB so determined to get him with Buffy? After all the Slayer had fulfilled her duty. Something had to be brewing. In the end would he really want to subject Buffy to more? Why now was Angel's conscience suddenly playing an active role?

Angel sat parked outside Willow's house thinking. Why was he doing this? Because he loved her, that's why? Slowly Angel got out of his car and looked at the sidewalk as he progressed toward the house. Before he could even knock Mia had opened the door for him.

"Took ya long enuff!" Mia looked up at him with her toothy grin.

"Sorry, hun, I was busy thinking, and wasn't paying to much attention." Angel patted Mia on the head and he entered the house. "Where's your Mom?"

"Outside." Mia turned and pointed to the back door. "Reading the paper."

"Show me the way?" With a smile Angel held his hand out to Mia, who gladly took it and led him out back of the house.

"Mom, Angel is here!" Mia smiled and let go of Angel's hand racing for the sand box next to her mother.

"Hey Buffy." Angel made no move to go near her, just sat down in the chair opposite her on the table.

"Angel, we need to talk." Buffy put down the paper and looked across the table at him. "We have obviously been through a lot. Here and … there." Buffy's face was wrapped in confusion as she looked for the words to express. "I need to know if what I saw in one of my dreams was real. I saw us fighting, with swords."

"Yes, that was real." Angel looked down at the table.

"I want you to tell me the details of that."

"Um…okay." Angel continued to looked down at the table as he told her the story of Akathla and their battle. The hardest part for him was to tell her how he was evil at that time.

"So you were my enemy?" Buffy ran her fingers through her hair. "But I thought we were in love."

"We were…we had…" Angel jerked his head up. "We made…" Never before had he been nervous about talking of making love, but now he wasn't sure. Was this Buffy comfortable with that type of talk?

Buffy realized exactly what he was implying and blushed. "Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"My curse…"

"You're cursed?!" Buffy looked at him in shock as he continued the story. Her eyes never left Angel. Their life in the other world was practically a fairy tale. He was a Vampire, only good because he had a soul. They fell in love, the next best star-crossed relationship since Romeo and Juliet, for she as it turned out was a Slayer, the slayer of Vampires, and other demons of hell. This wasn't a fairy tale, this was unbelievable.

"So I was then sent to Hell."

"So that is why I dreamed I shoved sword into your stomach." Buffy looked around in disbelief. "And I'm guessing you came back?"

"I did. But I didn't stay, I left Sunnydale, for you?"

"For me? If were so in love, why did you think it would be best if you were no longer there?"

"There were certain stipulations that stood in our way Buffy."

"The curse you mean?"

"It was more then the curse, I wanted you to have more of a normal life, but you couldn't have that with me. It was bad enough you had to fight the darkness, why should you be in love with it as well?"

"Shouldn't that have been up to me to decide."

"I thought love would have blinded you in the decision. And besides you did move on." Buffy sat back and listened once again as Angel related more of their tale. It just seemed to get better and better with every new sentence.

"So you moved here to LA, and started your own business of helping the helpless. That's pretty catchy." Buffy chuckled.

"So tell me, why are we here in this different world? Sure we are separated, but why now are we here?"

Angel shook his head. Looking at the sky he knew he was lucky if he had an hour or two left. Now it came to tell her the truth. "You are no longer in the other world."

"Well that's obvious, or I wouldn't been having dreams of you and others telling me to return 'home'."

"That's now what I mean Buffy, I am still from that world, I was sent here on my own personally mission to bring you back with me."

"I don't understand." Buffy looked at him in confusion.

"I lost you Buffy. I was away, in another dimension and I couldn't protect you. I returned home to have Willow tell me you were killed."

"I…died? Willow…?"

"Yes Buffy, almost everyone here has a segment from the other world, my friend Spike at college, your friend Willow, the doctor at the hospital. Even your husband, he was my friend Doyle."

"Doyle? My husband?"

"He was sent here by the PTB to create a problem for you here, to give you a reason to meet me. For some reason the PTB are on my side on retrieving you, and bringing you back. But unfortunately I only have until midnight tonight."

"Who are the PTB?"

"The Powers that Be, they are basically the formulators and controllers of our worlds and others."

"Midnight, you only have until midnight tonight to turn this around?"

"Yes, I had two weeks from the moment I got to this world. I came here not knowing who I was, or why I was here. Then the minute I bumped into you at the movie theater I started having dreams of people telling me about you, I would here you talking in jagged sentences. It didn't make any sense until I completely learned who you and I were."

"They are the same dreams that I had."

"Yes, I appeared to you in many dreams. In hopes, that you would learn more about me. This is how you knew I was a Vampire, before I told you. Its purpose was to make it easier for you to choose to leave this world. Although I knew Mia would be and issue. I could honestly never take you away from your daughter, so I had to tell you the stipulations last night. I had no intention of seeing you today, knowing it was my last day. I had to allow you to have that choice."

"What happens to you if I don't go with you?"

"I return to my world, with no memory of you what so ever."

"What?!" Buffy sat up in her chair. "How could you possibly allow yourself to forget love like that?"

"I had to risk it to get you back. I was so distraught after you died that I dug you out of your fresh grave and carried you to the PTB to beg for your life back, that was it's stipulations. You made your choice on which world you wanted to live with."

"But Angel, why couldn't you just live here in my world?"

"Because, I am needed in mine. Without the Slayer, someone needs to be around to protect humanity. And unfortunately your replacement is currently self-atoning in prison in LA."

"It's not fair Angel. I want to go with you, but I don't want to leave my daughter. If I left would another portion of me remain here with Mia?"

"I don't know. I would think so, it's pretty obvious that everyone seems to have a form that lives here. And the PTB said that your soul just moved on other another form. So there is no telling. I don't want to say Yes just to get you to come, and then not have it be real. It's not right."

"Well I know one thing for sure Angel, I do love you. I don't want to take a step into a world I'm unsure of, without knowing all the stipulations. If I could run on the sense that all I needed was your love, I would by sure go in a heartbeat. But you are asking me to believe this fairy tale about Vampires and Demons. When I live in a world that has none. Or at least appears to the untrained eye. I just wish I had more time."

"Unfortunately that is something I can not give you. And because so, I have to be going. I don't want to sit here and disappear before your eyes; I would rather just let you remember me as someone solid. Given you do remember after midnight."

Angel stood and moved toward Buffy. "I love you, and I only hope you'll be able to remember that. So please, do not regret the decision you made here tonight. It was a decision I had to prepare to except." Angel bowed his head to her and turned into the shadows. "Good-bye"

Buffy watched him as he trailed beside the house. How could she just let him walk off like that? Sure the choice was hers, but it was a hard choice to make. Buffy got up and ran toward the front of the house and caught him on the sidewalk. "Angel!" Grabbing his wrist she swung him around and kissed him fiercely on the lips. "I love you too!"

Angel wrapped his arms around her as the chimes of midnight sprang to life behind them from a near by church. Angel held her as tightly as he could his eyes clenched not wanting to see where he would end up.

"Warriors" The voice boomed around Angel as he held Buffy in his arms. Opening one eye he found himself standing before the collective. Buffy looked at him then over to the collective. "Vampire, you have completed your task. You has successfully brought the Slayer back into this world."

"This is not what she chose!"

"Silence! We did not ask for your words. This is what she chose. She chose to return with you. Though her words did not pass to your consciousness they did pass through ours."

Angel looked down at Buffy who just glanced up at him with a smile. "I couldn't let Giles and the others down Angel. They need me to help with the fight. But what about Mia?"

"Quiet Warriors! We have not asked for you to speak. The Slayer chose t return to her life, knowing full well what she would be leaving behind. Do not worry about the Slayers daughter; you will see her again in time. Vampire, you have once again been granted your selfish wish. You have regained your vampirism and your love."

Buffy looked up at him with a mark of confusion on her face. Angel never told her about his humanity.

"And Vampire, you will be standing before us again in the future to reclaim your humanity when your penance has been paid. You are the only lower being we have catered to the whim of, and it's starting to put a blemish on our record. So until you reclaim your humanity, do not approach us again."

Without warning Buffy and Angel found themselves thrown out into the sewers below the post office.

"What was he saying Angel, about reclaiming your vampirism? When did you do that?"

"It's a long story…"

"One I'm anxious to hear, so start talking."

Buffy and Angel walked out of sewers hand in hand as Angel told his tale, once again.


End file.
